


2-4-1

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ueda thinks he’s crazy, trying to tame two of Japan’s wildest performers, but Nakamaru rules differently than Ueda.





	2-4-1

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Hair gets pulled and skin gets clawed, mean growls and painful whines penetrating the tense air, and Nakamaru narrows his eyes.

“Stop fighting,” he booms, folding his arms from where he’s lounging in his favorite armchair, legs spread. “Bad.”

His two pets reluctantly break apart and look to him with guilty eyes, each set as beautiful as the other, and Nakamaru’s heart aches. He unfolds his arms and stretches them out, each one nuzzled by soft, clean-shaven skin, and his resolve melts. He can never stay mad at them for very long. Even if they can’t manage to get along with each other.

Jin and Kame have always been competitive, after all. They can’t share a spotlight, let alone a person, but it’s easy for Nakamaru to control them. His voice alone brings them both to their knees, ready and willing to serve him. Ueda thinks he’s crazy, trying to tame two of Japan’s wildest performers, but Nakamaru rules differently than Ueda. He’s never raised his hand to either one, unless it was to pet them.

He’s petting them now, his fingers sliding through both sets of hair. Jin’s is thicker than Kame’s, but Kame’s is softer, although he doesn’t like to compare them. A good Master doesn’t play favorites. They both make delicious noises as Nakamaru touches them, looking up at him with those pleading eyes, and Nakamaru shifts in his seat.

“I don’t like it when you fight,” Nakamaru tells them, his voice deep and authoritative, and they both pout adorably. They’re really a lot alike like this, when they’re being submissive for Nakamaru with their whole focus on pleasing him.

“I’m sorry,” Jin mumbles, using polite Japanese, and Kame echoes him.

“It’s okay,” Nakamaru replies, his thumb tracing the outline of Jin’s thick lips, mesmerized by the touch. “Now kiss and make up.”

It’s shocking how quick they comply, like they’d been waiting this whole time for the command. Nakamaru thought he would have to physically push them together, but Kame grabs Jin by the hair and meets him halfway, their mouths crashing together in a trainwreck of what appears to be years of pent-up resentment and all the things they never said.

And Nakamaru can’t keep his eyes off of them. Kame’s pale skin curved into Jin’s tanned tones, Kame fisting Jin’s hair while Jin clutches onto Kame’s shirt, lips moving together like it’s their air to breathe. Nakamaru catches a shimmer of tongue and has to shift again, digging his nails into his palms to keep from touching himself, the bulge in his jeans growing harder with each passing second.

“Enough,” Nakamaru says, and they reluctantly pull apart, each licking their lips. Kame’s hand relaxes in Jin’s hair, stroking it evenly, and Jin curls into Kame’s embrace. It’s cute and makes Nakamaru smile. “Kazuya, come up here.”

Jin frowns in jealousy as Kame instantly drops him to hop up into Nakamaru’s lap. The trouble with having two pets is keeping them both happy at the same time, Nakamaru rushing to return his hand to Jin’s hair before he whimpers. Sometimes Nakamaru likes to make Jin whimper, to punish him for being naughty, but this isn’t one of those times. In fact, he had left Jin on the floor as a reward.

He splays his fingers on Jin’s face, poking one in the corner of his mouth and Jin sucks it past his lips, following the silent command. Meanwhile, Nakamaru presses his lips to Kame’s and kisses him deeply, urging Kame to take control instead of following his lead. He wants Kame to kiss him like he’d kissed Jin, reckless and desperate, and while he and Kame don’t have nearly the same history as Kame and Jin, Kame can still channel those emotions to comply with Nakamaru’s wishes. Kame is good at changing himself to please others.

Nakamaru gasps at the way Jin bathes his fingers, lavishing each one and flicking the skin in between. Jin has excellent oral skills and that’s why he’s nudging between Nakamaru’s legs, shoving Kame out of the way to follow Nakamaru’s hand that slowly lifts up his thigh, and Jin’s hands beat him to his belt. Jin’s not slow – he knows what’s expected of him right now. Nakamaru’s body arches as Jin exposes him, licking the tip of his cock before flicking his tongue down the shaft and making Nakamaru even harder. Nakamaru returns his fingers to Jin’s hair, stroking it encouragingly and pushing it out of his face when he leans down to suck Nakamaru past his lips.

A deep moan dies on Kame’s tongue, which swirls even faster in Nakamaru’s mouth as they both overcome him. It’s what he wants; it’s why he chose them. They can dominate him while being submissive, catering to his every fantasy rolled into one. He can just sit here like a fucking king on his throne and say the word; they’ll do it, no matter what.

He likes to touch Kame, running his hands all over his thin yet muscular body, and Kame preens at the attention. Nakamaru takes back control of the kiss in time to end it, dragging his lips down Kame’s jaw to his ear in time with his hand dropping between Kame’s legs. Kame’s moan is gorgeous, more enticing than any note he’s ever sung and Nakamaru’s arousal builds more and more from Kame’s sweet voice and Jin’s hot mouth working him.

“Fuck him,” Nakamaru hisses, right into Kame’s ear as he squeezes him through his pants, but somehow Jin hears it and whines around his cock. Kame doesn’t move and Nakamaru pries his eyes open to find the youngest blinking at him questioningly; Nakamaru hasn’t asked this of him before, but tonight he wants to see it, feel Jin gasp as Kame pounds into him, and he leans forward to give Kame a reassuring kiss. “Do it, Kazuya.”

Something flashes in Kame’s eyes and he drops to the floor, sidling up behind Jin who looks up at Nakamaru through narrow slits in his eyes. Nakamaru can’t tell if he’s angry or excited or bored – Jin’s hard to read like that – but he doesn’t struggle as Kame disrobes him, pressing his lips to every inch of newly exposed skin. He’s taking his time, gauging what feels good to Jin, and Jin’s eyes flutter shut as Kame makes his way down Jin’s body.

Jin starts to bounce a little and Nakamaru knows that Kame is touching him, one arm going down the Jin’s front and the other in the back. That’s all Nakamaru can see and he wishes he could see more, considers making them relocate to his bedroom or even joining them on the floor so he can watch, but there’s something enticing about only their faces being visible, not focusing on the graphic actions as much as their expressions.

He knows when Kame’s inside him because Kame latches onto him, wrapping his arms around Jin’s shoulders and pressing open-mouthed kisses anywhere he can reach. He’s moving back and forth and Jin moves with him, the two of them like one entity that pushes Jin further down on Nakamaru.

“Jin,” both Kame and Nakamaru hiss at the same time, exchanging a look of silent amusement while Jin’s noises are muffled. Nakamaru tightens his hand in Jin’s hair and brings the other down to cup Kame’s jaw, touching them both while they come together like this under his command.

Jin’s voice gets louder, his body trembling between them and Kame’s arm is moving, undoubtedly coiling his fingers around Jin’s cock. Their faces are too much, tinted pink from arousal and both sets of eyes peek open at once, dark pupils staring up at him from under hooded lids and Nakamaru loses it, orgasm rolling through him and into Jin’s mouth that milks it out of him. Two distinct moans follow his, the pair before him shuddering to a stop before he can open his eyes, and he reaches for them both to sit in the chair with him, being careful with Jin.

It’s Jin who’s the most boneless, laying half in Kame’s arms and half on Nakamaru’s chest, both of them tending to him in the aftermath of their union. He holds them both like this, cuddling with his favorite pets, and Nakamaru kisses them both on the forehead, lingering on Jin’s.

“Congratulations on your American debut,” Nakamaru whispers, and Jin smiles weakly.


End file.
